


Promise

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Katara makes him promise to stay as everyone else marches off to war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting from this.

Katara squeezes his cheeks with sopping wet gloves, smiling. Sokka can see a lump on her eyebrow from where she fell on the ice mere days ago. 

"You have to promise," she murmurs, and he shudders under the wet fabric. "You have to stay in case something happens to Gran-Gran." 

Their mother is gone, but she still refuses to accept that. Katara sleeps in her spot, sucks on her fingers until they become raw and sore. 

No one is letting him march off to war anyways. Everyone says war paint does not make him a warrior. 

"I promise. I promise."


End file.
